It looks like you
by Thomas Johnson
Summary: Nous tombons dans une relation déjà établie entre Derek et Stiles. Comment se sentent-ils ? Comment le vivent-ils? Comment la voient-ils ? Un subtile mélange entre sentiments, sensations, et vie de tous les jours. Fiction Se passant après l'épisode 4 de la saison 2
1. Chapter 1

Première fiction que je poste, que ce soit ici ou en général.  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien évidemment ^^

Ma beta a été faite par Sara the Best ( u/1677932/Sara_the_best) qui n'est autre que ma meilleur amie ^^

So, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous souhaiter: Enjoy !

* * *

Il le regardait passer à travers l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière qu'il se glisserait entre ces deux vitres. Toujours de façon aussi agile, fluide, souple et même légère. Pas de bruit, seulement des mouvements dans l'air, le faisant à peine siffler autour de lui.

Il était maintenant sur ses deux pieds, et lui faisait face. Lui souriant de toutes ses dents blanches. Comme à son habitude, il ne l'avait pas prévenu, quand l'envie lui en prenait il n'avait que rarement le temps de le prévenir. En effet dès que cette pulsion venait lui titiller l'esprit, il fallait qu'il soit rapidement à ses côtés, sinon le vide qui s'insinuait dans son estomac lui faisait un mal fou. Il avait besoin de sa dose de lui.

Il avait besoin de lui … surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là. L'attaque du Kanima, la piscine, le venin qui l'avait paralysé, se voir tomber dans l'eau et le voir s'éloigner, penser qu'au fond il n'était sûrement pas important pour lui.

Ses paroles lui fracassaient l'esprit comment avait-il pu lui dire ça. « Tu ne me fais pas confiance, et je n'ai pas confiance en toi » … « Tu as besoin que je vive, c'est pour ça que tu ne me laisses pas partir » … « Stiles ! »

Et une fois que tout était fini, Stiles avait fini sa phrase en appuyant bien les mots « Une abomination ». Pourquoi avait il dit cela, il n'en savait rien, mais ça lui faisait mal, comme si ces deux petits mots lui étaient destinés. Comme si ils étaient destinés à leur relation, ou du moins ce qui n'était qu'un sous-entendu.

Derek s'avança vers l'autre garçon, son corps appelant le corps de Stiles. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de celui-ci, il se baissa et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Son regard plongé dans le sien, Stiles était toujours fasciné par la couleur des yeux de Derek, ou plutôt par la multitude de couleur de ceux-ci. Vert foncés et noirs sur les côtés, gris et bleu au centre, et des taches brunes claires presque oranges au niveau des pupilles. Stiles poussa Derek doucement, et baissa la tête.

- Pas ce soir, Derek. Désolé.  
- Pourquoi ? S'enquit le plus vieux  
- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de continuer …  
- Stiles ….

Derek caressait les cheveux du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il le savait, il avait été exécrable. Pourquoi avait-il crevé ce ballon devant lui, pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Il se le demandait, et maintenant il s'en voulait.

Il approcha son bassin contre le visage de Stiles, et lui fit poser sa tête contre son nombril.

- Excuse-moi …

Stiles ne répondit pas, il ferma juste les yeux. Sentant la respiration de Derek, il se calma un petit peu. Malgré tout il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, et il était énervé de ne pas lui en vouloir. D'être content de le voir là, dans sa chambre. De se sentir bien, de respirer seulement en sa présence. C'était toutes ces petites choses qui le rendaient fou.

Stiles sentit les bras puissants de Derek passer sous ses épaules et le soulever. Il ne se débattit pas, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre la force de celui-ci.

Rapidement il se retrouva suspendu au bout des bras du brun. Sa tête dépassant juste celle de Derek, celui-ci apposa ses lèvres dans le coup du jeune homme. Suçotant la peau, la mordillant, Stiles commença à gémir sous la pression du baiser.

La chaleur, le désir s'immisçant dans son corps, il s'en voulait déjà, mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui résister ce soir. Il était déjà à fleur de peau, et malgré tout, sa relation avec Derek lui faisait un bien fou.

- Derek, attends … Arriva-t-il à placer entre deux gémissements

Le brun s'exécuta, il laissa la parcelle de peau avec laquelle il s'amusait depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Celle-ci, devenant rouge. Un suçon apparaîtrait sûrement le lendemain. Derek aimait laisser des traces sur le corps frêle et blanc de son amant. Il avait l'impression de le posséder un peu plus de la sorte.

- Qui y a-t-il Stiles ? Feula-t-il.  
- Pour commencer j'aimerai que mes deux pieds touchent à nouveau le sol, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- C'est ça s'envoyer en l'air. Rigola Derek en le posant à terre.  
- Très amusant.

Stiles alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre. Il était maintenant de dos par rapport à l'autre homme, qui lui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

La fraîcheur du dehors lui rendait un petit peu ses esprits. Elle le tirait de son état d'excitation passager.

- Derek … J'aimerai tellement être à ta hauteur ou à celle de Scott. Je ne suis qu'un minable être humain si on me compare à vous. Regarde ce soir, je n'ai même pas pu te protéger, et j'ai failli te laisser te noyer pour pouvoir appeler Scott...  
- Stiles... Tu es important à mes yeux, tu es important parce que tu es toi. Parce que tu m'es vulnérable, parce que j'aime ce côté fragile. Parce que j'aime pouvoir te protéger.  
- Tu ne comprends pas. S'énerva Stiles. Comment peux-tu dire ça hein ? Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire fardeau.  
- Arrêtes de dire ça.

Derek s'avança et alla se coller contre lui. Il l'enserra, et posa sa tête dans le cou du garçon.

- Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit Stiles. Tu ne comprendspas, tu es le seul à qui je m'attache depuis longtemps. Même si nous nous cachons, je me sens bien seulement quand je pense à toi.

- Je sais pertinemment qu'un jour en voulant me protéger tu recevras un mauvais coup, et ça je ne le supporterai pas. Je veux pouvoir me protéger tout seul, et je ne veux pas que tu penses à me protéger en premier, je veux que tu te protèges. Et ça m'énerve de penser ça. Si tu savais comment cela m'énerve. Surtout après ce que tu m'as dit ce soir, j'ai eu envie de te laisser croupir au fond de cette piscine. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Tu ne comprends donc pas.

Il se retourna, Derek n'avait toujours pas relâché son éteinte. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant face à face. Leurs deux souffles se mélangeant, leurs cages thoraciques se gonflant et se rétractant sur le même rythme. La chaleur du corps de l'homme se diffusant contre celle du garçon, leurs lèvres se rapprochant rapidement l'une de l'autre.

- Je tiens à … humpf

Stiles ne put finir sa phrase, Derek avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes, et déjà leurs langues s'avançaient l'une vers l'autre. Elles connaissaient déjà la danse à effectuer, un ballet tendre mais vigoureux, une valse à la fois douce et tonique. Ils se sentaient bien, l'un contre l'autre.

Derek aurait voulu que ce moment ne cesse pas, il était à sa place, avec lui dans ses bras. Il appréciait particulièrement le goût des lèvres de Stiles, elles avaient quelque chose de sucré qui lui plaisait vraiment. Il s'en voulait encore pour ce qu'il lui avait dit le soir même, et il s'en voulait encore plus que cela ait touché son amant plus qu'il ne fallait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'il le protège. Pourquoi se mettait-il à penser des choses comme ça, maintenant? Cela était sûrement dû à l'apparition du kanima. Il n'y voyait aucune autre explication et pourtant, il trouvait tout ceci ridicule. Il était normal qu'il le protège, c'était sa façon à lui de lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui.

Il est vrai que souvent il venait voir Stiles, lui faisait l'amour, et repartait. Il ne voulait pas le déranger, et il ne voulait pas que son amant impose leur relation à son père. Personne ne devrait imposer une relation à un parent, à un ami … C'est ce qu'il pensait profondément. Il devrait sûrement s'y prendre autrement pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui. Il n'aurait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas le perdre pour une chose aussi futile. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à cesser de le protéger, il tenait bien trop à lui pour cela.

Quelques minutes passèrent, où leur échange fut tendre mais passionné. Stiles oubliait peu à peu ses pensées. Se laissant doucement submerger par Derek. Son odeur, ses lèvres, sa langue, son corps. Il avait l'impression que tout lui était destiné, destiné à le séduire, à l'aimer, à le toucher, à l'embrasser. Longtemps il avait été épris de Lydia, mais depuis que son regard avec croisé celui de Derek, tout avait changé. Le brun n'avait cessé de creuser une place et dans sa vie, et dans son cœur, et dans sa tête.  
S'insinuant de plus en plus chaque jour dans ses pensées. Il en arrivait à ne plus vouloir le quitter, et pourtant il ne lui disait rien, strictement rien. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau de plus pour lui. Maintenant que son petit ami avait une meute à s'occuper, il essayait de passer au second plan. Tout cela était vraiment difficile pour lui, plus les jours passaient, plus il avait envie de vivre au grand jour sa relation. Il était tellement heureux lorsque Derek passait la fenêtre de sa chambre et lui faisait se sentir plus vivant que jamais. Lorsque, lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans la journée et que celui-ci lui lançait des regards insistants, et des sourires à pleine dent. Et pourtant même s'il en avait envie, il ne savait pas vraiment si assumer leur relation au grand jour était une bonne chose, certes il avait envie de montrer que lui aussi il avait quelqu'un. Il voulait se montrer avec lui, pour montrer aux autres que oui, lui Stiles Stilinski était en couple, qui plus est avec une copie conforme des anciens dieux grecs.  
Mais malgré tout cela il savait que leur relation n'en était pas à ce point-là. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à cela, ou du moins pas de suite. Le coté caché de cette relation en faisait quelque chose de vraiment beau, un secret qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Seulement eux deux. Il s'en contenterait pour l'instant.

Stiles mis fin au baiser en décollant ses lèvres de celle de Derek.

- Mon père est de garde toute cette nuit...  
- Oh ! Donc je peux continuer. Rigola ledit brun, qui avançait déjà ses lèvres à nouveau.  
- Restes dormir avec moi cette nuit, je veux me réveiller à tes cotés.  
- Mais, et si ton père …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Stiles avait posé son index sur ses lèvres.

- Laisses mon père, à son bureau et viens par là.

Il le poussa de toutes ses forces vers son lit. Un pas, puis deux, enfin un troisième. Et Derek bascula en arrière pour atterrir sur le lit de Stiles. Le matelas était vraiment confortable. Ce lit d'une personne, combien de fois l'avait-il touché, combien de fois s'était-il couché avec Stiles dessus. Combien de fois le frôlerait-il encore. Il ne le savait pas, et il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il fermait les yeux, laissant ses sens le guider.  
Stiles se mit à genoux au-dessus de lui, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, et alors que Derek avançait ses lèvres pour trouver celle du garçon, il le sentit venir se pelotonner contre son flanc droit. Et poser sa tête contre sa clavicule. Il se tût, laissant les particules de sa peau s'imprégner de la présence de Stiles.

Ils restèrent près d'une demi-heure comme ceci, ne disant rien du tout. Chacun d'eux savourant le moment. Le plus jeune se sentait vraiment bien contre son amant, encore une fois l'idée folle de l'avoir chaque nuit comme coussin personnel lui venait à l'esprit. Il souriait à cette pensée, ce qui n'échappa pas à Derek qui avait tourné sa tête pour le regarder.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ?  
- Je me demande comment je vais faire demain soir, et après-demain quand tu ne seras pas là pour me tenir chaud. Et effectivement Derek lui tenait vraiment chaud, sa température corporelle étant assez haute, il n'aurait plus besoin de chauffage en hiver s'il partageait son lit avec lui.  
- Tu sais, si tu le veux vraiment et que c'est possible, je peux venir tous les soirs, ou presque...  
- Mon père, et la pleine lune, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek ne répondit pas de suite, il trouvait encore une qualité à Stiles, il était sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Et il pensait la même chose, à peu près au même moment.

- Disons que je ne veux pas que ton père fasse une crise cardiaque en débarquant dans ta chambre et en te trouvant à moitié nu dans mes bras.  
Et je ne veux pas non plus te déchiqueter à la première pleine lune venue.  
- Charmantes comme idées, Crise cardiaque et Steak Tartare.

Ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur. Derek posa sa tête contre celle de Stiles, il se sentait bien, et il sentait le sommeil venir s'insinuer dans toutes les parties de son corps. Rapidement il s'endormit, respirant doucement. Ses rêves le portaient déjà loin …

Stiles se rendit vite compte que son amant s'était endormi. Il prit la décision de ne pas le laisser comme ça, à moitié allongé sur le lit et encore habillé. Il se défit doucement de l'étreinte de Derek, qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il souleva la couette du côté gauche du lit, puis il tira tout doucement Derek vers la tête du lit. Il lui défit ses chaussures, enleva ses chaussettes, puis remonta vers son jean. Il souleva la boucle de ceinture, puis l'ouvrit complètement, ainsi que la braguette dudit jean. Il le fit glisser le long des cuisses du brun, il passa les genoux, puis les chevilles. Victoire il lui avait enlevé son jean sans qu'il se réveille.

Derek portait qu'un simple tee-shirt à manche courte, Stiles ne trouva donc pas nécessaire de lui enlever. Il se déshabilla rapidement, ne gardant que son boxer. Il se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents, il était très à cheval sur l'hygiène dentaire, surtout si son amant était là.

Lorsqu'il passa l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, il s'arrêta quelque seconde pour contempler son amant allongé sur le lit, pour une fois il semblait vraiment paisible. Ses traits s'étaient un peu relâchés, et ceux-ci lui donnaient un air un peu plus enfantin, ce qui contrastait bien avec sa barbe de quelques jours.

Stiles avança dans la chambre en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit, ce qui n'était pas chose facile le connaissant. Il devait régler son réveil, qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, juste à côté du bel endormi. Un pas, après l'autre, il arriva tant bien que mal à atteindre son réveil. Il le programma pour le lendemain matin, puis le reposa à son emplacement initial.

A nouveau il enchaînât des pas l'un après l'autre afin de contourner le lit, et toujours sans faire de bruit. Il éteignit la lumière, puis s'allongea dans le lit. La chaleur de Derek imprégnait déjà le matelas. Il posa la tête contre le torse de l'homme, puis ramena la couette sur eux.

Et rapidement il s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus ^^ J'attends de lire vos reviews avec impatience n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Pour commencer je tenais à tous vous remercier. Je suis content que ce que j'ai le plaisir d'écrire, vous donne aussi du plaisir à lire.

IantoCullen. Honnêtement moi même je n'en ai pas encore la moindre idée, j'y ai pensé effectivement mais je ne sais pas si j'opterai pour cette facilité.  
FlyingApple. Disons que selon les chapitres et l'action de celui ci j'alternerai quelque chose de rythmé ou quelque chose de plus doux. A certains moment je pense qu'il vaut mieux se poser un petit peu et décrire vraiment toutes les choses, afin de vraiment se laisser porter par la fic.

Bon pour finir, ce nouveau chapitre rentre vraiment dans le contexte du "rating m" même si pour moi je suis resté vraiment soft.  
Pour l'instant la beta du chapitre n'a pas été faite. SaraTheBest étant occupé, et moi ne pouvant plus attendre. Je décide donc de vous mettre le chapitre, et lorsque j'aurai la beta, je ferai une petite màj. Donc, pour en venir à cela, surement quelques petites fautes d'orthographes, et d'autres de syntaxes ou même de ponctuation.  
Enfin rien de très grave je pense.

Donc, je vous souhaite Bonne lecture. Be fun ^^

* * *

Ses pensées étaient bien loin, lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie stridente du réveil. Le tirant peu à peu de son sommeil. Tout ce qui l'entourait était encore brumeux, mais de demi-secondes en demi-secondes la brume dite s'effaçait pour laisser place à sa chambre, celle ci baignant dans la lumière du petit matin. Il se sentait bien sous sa couette, et l'appel d'une journée de cours bien remplie n'était pas aussi distrayante qu'une grasse matinée avec son amant.

A cette pensée Stiles se rendit compte, que ledit amant n'était pas avec lui sous la couette. Il relevait son torse pour s'asseoir, émergeant par la même occasion de sous sa couette. Le froid matinal vint lui mordre la peau, ce qui lui déclencha un frisson, qui parcouru toute sa colonne vertébrale ainsi que sa peau.

- Derek ?!  
Stiles attendit quelques secondes mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.  
Son petit ami était forcément là, du moins c'est la réponse la plus logique qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il vu que les affaires de celui ci étaient posées au pied du lit.

Il remarqua aussi qu'un tee-shirt, ainsi qu'un boxer y avait été posé. Tendant bien l'oreille, le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant de la pomme de douche lui parvint. Rapidement il sortit de son lit, laissant sa couette avec un peu de désarroi tout de même. Mais l'idée de prendre une douche avec Derek était bien plus agréable.

Il rentra doucement dans la salle de bain, essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Il fit glisser son boxer au niveau de ses chevilles puis l'enjamba. Il était maintenant nu, comme l'autre homme dans la douche qui lui tournait le dos.

Derek ne s'était pas tourné lorsqu'il avait entendu l'air siffler autour de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, il continuait a laisser couler l'eau sur lui. Stiles ne bronchant pas non plus, ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça. L'un se concentrant sur les battements de cœurs augmentant rapidement de l'autre, et l'autre qui s'extasiait devant la beauté de celui qui se trouvait juste devant. Les omoplates de Derek avaient quelque chose d'érotique pour Stiles, il ne savait pas si cela venait du tatouage ou bien seulement des os en question. Il n'y avait pas que ses omoplates qui étaient érotiques, la cambrure de ses reins, ses fesses et même ses cuisses poilues l'étaient tout autant.

Derek ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Même s'il ne le voulait pas les mots sortaient déjà de sa bouche.

- Tu vas rester longtemps à me regarder, ou tu comptes venir avec moi ?

Le feu ravagea les joues du plus jeune, qui bafouilla un « oui » à peine audible.

Stiles avança franchement, et rentra dans la douche. L'eau chaude rentra en contact avec la peau ce qui lui fit un bien fou, mais pas autant que le baiser qu'était en train de lui donner Derek. A peine avait-il posé le pied dans la douche que celui ci s'était retourné et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Leurs langues à nouveau s'avancèrent en même temps, pour venir se découvrir comme si c'était la première fois. Le jeune homme avait pris l'habitude d'avancer sa langue automatiquement lorsque son amant l'embrassait, en effet au détour d'une soirée celui ci lui avait avoué, qu'il était vraiment friand des baisers à la française. Et depuis, ce qui au début n'avait été que pour lui faire plaisir était devenu quelque chose de vraiment fabuleux, quelque chose dont il ne pouvait plus se passer.

Les lèvres, et la langue de Derek quittèrent celles de Stiles pour aller lui goûter le cou et les clavicules. Il alternait les baisers, et les tendres morsures. N'oubliant pas de lécher aussi toutes les parcelles de peau qui lui passaient devant le nez. Stiles se mit à gémir lorsque son amant vint lui lécher le téton droit, qu'il mordilla et baisa de façon très tendre.

La tendresse avait laissé place à la sauvagerie du début. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se voir, et avant que cela devienne sérieux. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas forcément du plaisir de l'un au de l'autre, mais seulement du leur. Laissant place à toute sorte de faits et gestes un peu dur à recevoir … morsures, griffures, déchirures … Mais rapidement leurs corps s'apprivoisant mutuellement, ils avaient eu besoin du plaisir de l'autre pour avoir le leur. Et ceci ouvra la porte à bien des choses, en premier lieu les sentiments qui naissaient petit à petit à chaque visite du beau brun.

Et les sentiments augmentant de chaque coté durant ces visites, la tendresse elle aussi était devenue de plus en plus présente. Ce qui donnait place à de l'amour et non plus à du sexe pur et dur.

Derek restait quelque minutes à s'amuser avec les tétons de Stiles, alternant gauche puis droit, puis gauche à nouveau. Inversant le sens dans lequel sa langue tournait autour des boutons de chair, suçotant, les pinçant doucement entre son pouce et son index.

Stiles, la tête et la nuque appuyés contre le carrelage glacé, perdait un peu de sa conscience à chaque gémissement qui sortait de sa bouche. L'eau chaude qui lui coulait dessus, contrastait avec le carrelage froid, ainsi qu'avec la chaleur qui s'était insinué en lui avec le plaisir.

Derek n'avait même pas besoin de le caresser que le plaisir lui donnait déjà une érection digne de ce nom. Son membre étant gonflé et emplit de sang, était devenu très sensible.

Le brun décida qu'il avait assez joué avec les tétons du plus jeune, il laissa glisser sa langue le long du ventre de Stiles. Dessinant au passage les contours de ses abdominaux tout juste visible. Il insista un petit peu sur son nombril. Le suçotant, et mordillant la peau qui l'entourait.

Stiles se cambra machinalement lorsque Derek arriva à la hauteur de son membre, s'offrant dignement à lui. Le plus âgé aimait faire durer les choses, et donc ne prit pas ledit membre en bouche directement. Il le caressait, et puis y déposait quelques baisers. Sous chaque pression de ses doigts ou de ses lèvres, un afflux sanguin venait s'engouffrer dans la verge de Stiles ce qui le faisait gémir de plaisir.

Ses gémissements étaient devenus bien plus roques, montrant que le plaisir le submergeait bien à chacun de ces gémissements. Le plus âgé l'avait bien remarqué, il commençait à connaître le fonctionnement de Stiles parfaitement.

Ne le laissant plus attendre, Derek embrassa le gland du plus jeune, qui se cramponna au carrelage. Il donnait des coups de langue le long de la verge durcie d'excitation. L'excitation étant remplacé rapidement par le plaisir qui se propageait électriquement à travers chaque cellule du bas ventre du plus jeune. Et déjà Derek entamait des vas et viens sur le membre du garçon. Lui aussi n'était pas loin de l'extase. La peau tirant de plus en plus au niveau de sa verge, l'excitation le submergeait complètement.

Au deux reprises alors que Stiles gémissait il dû stopper le coté sauvage qui montait avec puissance en lui. Son instinct d'alpha, il le contrôlait comme il faut maintenant mais durant ses ébats avec l'autre homme, il avait parfois du mal à se faire violence. S'enfonçant régulièrement les griffes dans la cuisse pour se calmer. Il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser son petit ami. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il était sur le tranchant du rasoir. Lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour, il pouvait à n'importe quel moment basculer de l'autre coté, et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il n'avait donc aucun mal à dompter l'alpha qui dormait en lui.

Stiles était au bord la jouissance, les vas et viens de Derek lui donnait un plaisir fou. Et celui ci était déjà en train de lui caresser les fesses. Le jeune automatiquement écartait les cuisses, afin de faciliter le passage à son intimité. D'un doigt humidifié Derek en faisait le tour, l'intimité l'appelant en se contractant et en se relâchant. L'intimité ne refusa pas le premier doigt que le brun y enfonça, Stiles en demanda même plus avec ses cris de plaisir.

Un deuxième doigt y fut rapidement introduit, donnant satisfaction au garçon qui perdait définitivement pied. Il s'enfonçait dans une spirale de plaisir que Derek venait attiser avec un troisième doigt et quelques mouvements de vas et viens. Il s'enfonçait doucement dans l'intimité du plus jeune afin de remplacer le plaisir par la douleur.

Il savait que la douleur était présente mais que Stiles en faisait facilement abstraction si le plaisir prenait le dessus. L'intimité dudit garçon fut rapidement prête à recevoir le membre durci du plus vieux. Stiles n'attendait que ça, pour enfin être à l'apogée de son plaisir total.

Derek laissa la verge qu'il dégustait afin que Stiles puisse se retourner avec de l'accueillir en lui. Le brun écarta de ses deux mains les fesses de Stiles pour pouvoir avoir accès facilement à son intimité. Il la tapota avec sa verge un petit peu, afin de lubrifier un peu plus ladite intimité.

Celle ci l'appelait complètement maintenant, il y présenta son gland, attendit quelques secondes puis d'un coup de rein tendre il l'enfonça dans la rose de chair de Stiles qui se mit à gémir sous l'intrusion de son intimité.

Il avança tout doucement par pallier, s'avançant de plusieurs centimètres, puis s'arrêtant, et à nouveau jusqu'à être complètement en lui. Il laissa plusieurs secondes à Stiles pour s'habituer à sa présence. Cela ne lui faisait plus vraiment mal, mais la sensation était toujours un peu bizarre, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir de la chose en elle même vous rattrape et vous emporte. Le repos avant la tempête littéralement, même si ici la tempête était on ne peut plus tendre.

Derek bougea doucement de gauche à droite, afin d'élargir un peu le passage avant d'entamer ses coup de reins. Il embrassait tendrement le coup de Stiles tout en effectuant ses vas et viens. Le plus jeune était maintenant dans un état second, ou seulement le plaisir et Derek comptait. Il en oubliait même son propre prénom, ne pensant plus qu'à Derek et au plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Rapidement il bougeait ses hanches lui aussi, pour changer l'angle de pénétration. Cela optimisant le plaisir que les deux hommes ressentaient en même temps. Derek ne laissait plus la nuque, ni le coup de Stiles tranquille. Embrassant, léchant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

De sa main gauche il alla caresser le membre durci de Stiles qu'il avait un peu négligé le temps de s'occuper de son intimité. Calant les vas et viens de sa main sur ceux de ses reins, il fit gémir Stiles d'une telle force que celui ci se plaqua la bouche avec sa main droite pour couper le son.

Les vas et viens durèrent quelques minutes, et Derek commença à émettre un mélange entre grognement et gémissement très grave. Il sentait le plaisir lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale et s'emparer de tout son bassin, particulièrement de son entrejambe et du haut de ses cuisses.

Stiles tournait la tête derrière lui pour trouver les lèvres de Derek. Il ne mit pas longtemps à tomber sur l'objet de son désir. Leurs lèvres, leurs langues se léchant, se suçant, s'embrassant. Tout deux n'en pouvait plus, ils étaient au bord de la jouissance commune . Leurs sens se troublant, n'ayant plus qu'un seule attache :leur plaisir communs.

Ils râlèrent puissamment à l'unisson, Stiles jouissant dans la main de Derek, et Derek jouissant en Stiles.

Ils mirent quelques minutes afin de reprendre leurs esprits, ils continuaient de s'embrasser. Profitant de ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble.

Doucement la vie normale s'imposait à nouveau à eux, et l'euphorie du moment se dissipait peu à peu.

- Je crois que je suis en retard maintenant. Rigola Stiles.  
- Je te conduirai au lycée avec ma Chevrolet Camaro ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras qu'une petit heure de retard.  
- Fais ton malin, ma Jeep n'est pas mal non plus.  
- Certes mais si je t'emmène ce matin, je pourrais venir te rechercher ce soir. Lui chuchota-t-il doucement à l'oreille.  
- Et Scott. L'image de son meilleur ami lui était revenu en pleine face, il l'imaginait lorsqu'il verrait que Derek l'avait amené et qu'il venait aussi le chercher.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Scott, absorbé qu'il est par sa petite amourette il ne remarque même pas que tu es avec moi.  
- Je suis censé bien le prendre ou ? Stiles s'était un peu renfrogné aux paroles de Derek.

- A vrai dire, que tu le prennes bien ou mal j'ai trop faim pour m'en soucier. J'aimerai que tu me prépares un bon petit déjeuner.  
- Te préparer le petit déjeuner ? Et dans une semaine, tu m'offre un tablier de soubrette. Lança-t-il sur le ton sarcastique qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre tout le temps.  
- Si tu le dit. Il sortit de la douche et se sécha, puis il sortit de la salle de bain sans rien dire laissant Stiles seul dans la douche.

Celui ci pesta un peu, il ne le comprenait pas. Comment pouvait il passer d'une humeur aussi bonne à une humeur de chien. Ses lèvres eurent un rictus. Après tout, c'était lui qu'il lui avait demandé de rester, et il était resté, c'était déjà une belle preuve d'amour. A sa façon du moins.

Derek se rhabilla rapidement, et déjà il était dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers. Il les descendit et se rendit dans la cuisine. Que pourrait il bien leur préparer à manger. Il ne savait pas si c'était son instinct d'alpha qui le poussait à prendre soin de son amant, mais il prenait plaisir à le faire. Comme il trouvait normal de le protéger, il lui en reparlerai quand le moment serait venu. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Stiles lui avait reproché la nuit dernière.

Il dénicha des œufs et du bacon dans le frigo. Il y avait du pain sur la table, cela ferait l'affaire. Il fouilla un peu dans les placards pour trouver un poêle pour pouvoir cuire les œufs et le bacon. Il n'avait mis que très peu les pieds dans cette cuisine, et le peu de fois où il était venu il avait seulement ouvert le frigidaire.

Le troisième placard qu'il ouvrit fut le bon, il prit la poêle et la mis sur le feu. Lorsque celle ci fut bien chaude il y disposa les tranches de bacon. Celui ci se mit à crépiter sous l'action de la chaleur,. Pendant ce temps là, il chercha deux assiette. Il en dénicha deux dans l'évier, il les lavas et les essuya avec le torchon qui se trouvait juste à coté.

Lorsque le bacon fut grillé comme il faut il cassa les œufs dans la même poêle afin que les œufs cuisent seulement avec le gras du bacon.

De son coté Stiles avait fini de prendre sa douche. Il s'était séché puis s'était habillé. Prenant son sac de cours dans sa chambre. Il pensait que Derek était parti jusqu'à ce qu'il sentent l'odeur de bacon quand il descendait les escaliers. Il courut dans la cuisine, et tomba sur Derek assit à table en train de l'attendre.

Son visage s'illumina.

- Je.. euh  
- Ne dis rien, et mange tant que c'est chaud.

Le petit déjeuné était simple, mais il avait ravi Stiles qui l'avait dévoré en deux trois mouvements.

Derek l'avait regardé manger du début à la fin en souriant. Stiles était plein de vie, son rayon de soleil actuel.

Il avala rapidement son assiette lui aussi, afin d'emmener rapidement Stiles au lycée.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la maison des Stilinski une brise fraîche virevoltait dans l'air. Ce vent frais leur fit un bien fou, il revigorât les deux hommes. Et tout deux étaient près à affronter une nouvelle journée

* * *

Nous voilà déjà à la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Et je m'excuse pour la chaleur qu'il a pu occasionner, ça n'aide pas avec la canicule tout ça xD  
Je vous souhaites à tous une bonne soirée, et un bon weekend et je vous dis à très bientôt pour le Chapitre Trois de It Looks Like You.

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Bon ce coup ci on fait un bond dans le temps, on se retrouve post saison 2.  
J'vous laisse voir pour la suite n_n

La bêta n'est pas encore faites, pour les mêmes raisons que la dernières fois. Une màj sera faite en même temps que la bêta.

Have fun n_n

* * *

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ladite journée. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé et d'autre non. Le problème Kanima était bel et bien fini. Après l'incident du terrain de la-crosse, ainsi que ce qui en avait suivi... la transformation de Jackson... la mort de Gerard. Stiles et Derek avaient pu se rapprocher encore plus, même si rien n'était vraiment officiel.

Boyd et Erica étaient partis, Isaac était resté au près de Derek, et de Peter.  
Jackson traînait de plus en plus avec la meute. Personne ne savait si cela avait un rapport avec sa transformation, mais ses cotés pédant et guindé disparaissaient de plus en plus. Il était même presque agréable de le fréquenter si on passait sous silence quelques événements dont il n'était pas vraiment fautif, ou du moins pas au sens direct.

Peter quant à lui prenait soin de son neveu et d'Isaac. Il avait pris le rôle de mère nourricière, se préoccupant du bien des deux gaillard et de Jackson et de Scott lorsqu'ils étaient là. Sa relation avec Stiles était un peu tendue, effectivement le plus jeune n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Derek avait accepté son retour après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait pertinemment que Peter était le seul membre restant de sa famille, mais il était là lui aussi. Il faisait parti de sa famille à sa façon, enfin c'est ce qu'il imaginait.

La meute d'Alpha ne s'était pas encore montrée, mais cela ne tarderait pas. Du coup les cinq garous s'entraînaient régulièrement dans la forêt, leurs entraînements étaient plus que dur mais tous savaient que c'était pour le bien de leur meute.

Les événements s'apprêtaient à changer pour Stiles, pour Derek, pour leur relation. Tout ceci à cause d'un coup de téléphone.

Stiles était dans sa chambre, s'activant sur ses devoirs. Il voulait les finir avant que Derek n'arrive. En effet le brun avait pris l'habitude de venir tout les soirs depuis que Stiles lui avait demandé. Le shérif multipliant les gardes de nuit, ils consommaient leur amour de façon presque addictive. Et lorsque le shérif était là, Derek venait juste se blottir contre son amant. Repartant dès l'aube, laissant souvent Stiles endormi. Mais au fond ils étaient bien comme cela. Un peu d'insouciance ne faisait pas de mal.

Le bruit du téléphone parvint à l'oreille de Stiles. Celui ci se précipita de sortir de chambre, pour aller chercher le combiné du couloir. Il arriva rapidement à son niveau, et décrocha tout haletant.

- Allo ? Il reprenait tout juste son souffle.  
- Hum … Stiles ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je.. euh c'est Anton... Anton Stilinski.  
- Anton ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- A vrai dire ça pourrait aller mieux …  
- Comment ça ?  
- Et bien, je...euh.. j'appelais pour parler à Tonton … il est là ?  
- Non il travaille, il vient de prendre sa garde. Tu veux que je prenne un message.  
- Et bien oui, dis lui que mes parents ont eu un accident de voiture et que je suis seul maintenant. Et que j'arrive demain matin, je ne veux plus rester ici.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son cousin avait déjà raccroché de son coté. Il se heurta à une tonalité vide lorsqu'il voulut parler.

Il resta quelques secondes debout à réagir. D'après ce qu'Anton venait de lui dire son oncle et sa tante étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas été mis au courant plus tôt. Il ne savait pas.

Rapidement il composa un numéro et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

- Bureau du Shérif Bonjour, que puis je pour vous ?  
- Allo John, Ici Stiles peux tu me passer mon père, s'te-plait ?  
- Pas de soucis Stiles, je te le passe de suite .

- Allo Stiles que ce passe-t-il ? C'est rare que tu m'appelles sur le téléphone du travail.  
- Hum.. oui. Papa j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer …  
-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'a encore fais...  
-Moi rien, à vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé …

- Stiles , accouche je n'ai pas la soirée...  
- Et bien Anton vient d'appeler, et euh … il a dit qu'il arrivait demain.  
- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle ça, bien au contraire.  
- Papa, laisses moi finir. Il vient ici parce que Tonton et Tatie ont eu un accident de voiture et euh … Anto m'a dit qu'il était seul maintenant.

A ces mots le shérif ne pipa mot, il resta bouche bée . Son frère et sa belle sœur aurait eu un accident de voiture et il ne serait plus de ce monde.

- Stiles, mon fils. Prépare le chambre d'amis. Anton va avoir besoin de notre aide.  
- Oui P'pa.

Tout deux raccrochèrent au même moment. Le shérif s'empressa de lancer des recherches sur le comté de l'Arizona afin de trouver un dossier de police sur l'accident.

Stiles quand à lui, retourna se poser un peu dans sa chambre. Il mit de la musique et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Malgré ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre, ses pensées restaient figées sur Derek. Il avait besoin de lui là de suite, il avait besoin de se blottir contre lui pour se calmer. Il avait besoin de lui tout simplement.

Il ne remarqua même pas que ledit Derek s'était hissé dans sa chambre par la fenêtre et qu'il se trouvait derrière lui. Le brun appréciait de voir Stiles perdu dans ses pensées, il avait une moue sur les lèvres qui le rendait vraiment craquant.

Il s'avança tout doucement contre le plus jeune, qui sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le bas ventre de l'homme se coller contre ses épaules.

- Stiles c'est moi …

A ces quelques mots Stiles sentit la pression redescendre, rien qu'entendre sa voix lui faisait un bien fou. Sa voix grave et tendre, s'insinuait dans sa tête, calmant tout son corps.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très bien qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Derek connaissait Stiles maintenant, presque trop bien, et son petit ami avait une odeur bien particulière quand quelque chose n'allait pas. D'habitude il avait une odeur boisée sucrée, il sentait un peu l'hêtre. Mais lorsque quelque chose le préoccupait, son odeur se tintait d'une pointe de myrtille.

- Et bien… Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir, il s'étouffa dans un sanglot. Stiles se retourna, et plaqua sa tête contre le nombril de Derek. Les larmes se mirent à couler au même moment que les souvenir de son oncle et sa tante lui revenait en tête. Il n'avait jamais été très émotif, sauf depuis qu'il était avec le brun. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas, et Derek ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et il n'aimait pas le voir dans un état pareil.

Rapidement il se mit à genoux pour être à la même hauteur que le visage de Stiles, qu'il tenait maintenant dans ses mains. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, puis doucement le plus vieux posa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon en pleur.

Le baiser calma immédiatement Stiles, qui y répondit. Ils restèrent quelques minutes lèvres contre lèvres, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Derek remarquant que le plus jeune était enfin complètement calmé il défit ses lèvres ce celles de celui ci.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux.  
- Mon oncle et ma tante sont décédés, mon cousin arrive demain matin.  
- Je suis désolé...

- Comme si t'y pouvais quelque chose.  
- Non, c'est sur. Du coup ton cousin vient ici mais ?  
- Mais j'en sais rien, mon père m'a dit de préparer la chambre d'amis du coup il va sûrement s'installer ici. Il n'a qu'un an de plus que moi et il n'a plus personne. Mon père avait seulement un frère, mes grand parents sont morts, et ceux du coté de ma tante le sont aussi. Nous sommes sa seule famille.  
- Ok, il posa sa tête contre son front. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je vais te le redemander. Les Alphas sont tout autour de nous, et tu sais que je veux te protéger mais toi tu ne veux pas. Si tu acceptais que je te morde je n'aurai pas besoin de te protéger, tu le pourrais tout seul.  
- Derek nous en avons déjà parlé, tu sais très bien que même si je deviens un loup-garou quoi qu'il arrive tu voudras me protéger.  
Ils avaient déjà eu, une explication sur ce point là. Quand le kanima avait commencé à vraiment devenir dangereux ? Stiles avait refusé, il ne voulait pas renoncer au peu d'humanité qu'il restait dans leur groupe. Après tout lui seul était vraiment normal. La seule chose qui pouvait le protéger était son coté sarcastique, enfin il pouvait compter sur ses sarcasmes à certains moments et à d'autres non.

La morsure aurait été une intéressante alternative à tout ça, mais il en le voulait pas. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

- Je n'insisterai pas, je tenais seulement à te le proposer à nouveau, ou du moins à te dire que de mon coté c'est toujours d'actualité.

- Je vais préparer la chambre d'amis tu viens avec moi ? Stiles n'avait pas envie de morsure, de transformation, de tout ça. Il voulait seulement qu'on le laisse être humain, être lui.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre et se rendirent dans le couloir, Stiles alla chercher des draps pour le lit de la chambre d'amis.  
Tout deux rentrèrent dans ladite chambre.

- Assieds-toi dans le fauteuil je m'occupe du lit.

Stiles ne voyait pas vraiment Derek l'aider à faire un lit, il rigola à cette pensé. Celui ci ne broncha pas à s'assit sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au lit.  
Le plus jeune fit rapidement le lit sous les yeux moqueurs de Derek.

- A t'activer comme ça, tu me donnerais presque envie de … Il lança un regard plein d'envie à Stiles.

Celui ne répondit pas, et s'avança vers l'autre homme. Il se posta à califourchon sur ses genoux, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Leur langues vinrent se retrouver, s'apprivoiser, se déguster à nouveau. Rapidement il lui caressait le torse, puis alors que Derek allait lui aussi le caresser Stiles se releva en mettant fin au baiser. Ce qui fit émettre un grognement de mécontentement au brun.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ce soir.  
- T'inquiètes pas je serai rapide.  
Derek Se leva et poussa Stiles sur le lit tout juste fait. Il se positionna au dessus de lui et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Lui baisant tendrement la peau.

- J'ai seulement envie d'un câlin. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Pas de sexe...  
- Juste de la tendresse. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Enfonçant encore une fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Il profitait, ces derniers temps les seuls moments où il se sentait bien étaient ceux en compagnie de Stiles. Sûrement parce qu'avec lui, il n'avait pas besoin de cacher sa véritable personnalité. Sûrement parce qu'avec lui, il ne se sentait pas jugé ni observé. Stiles le voyait comme il était vraiment et c'était cela qui lui faisait du bien.

Leur câlin dura une bonne demie heure, où ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser, à se caresser. A se sentir bien.

Ils furent tirés dudit câlin lorsque Derek entendit la voiture du Shérif.

-Ton père est là …  
- Où est ta voiture ?  
- Je suis venu à pieds aujourd'hui.  
- J'vais pas m'en plaindre pour une fois.

Stles poussa Derek sur le coté qui se laissa faire. Avant de sortir de la chambre il lança au brun :

- Vas dans ma chambre. Je vais voir mon père, je reviens vite.

Le plus âgé n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Stiles n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Il se rendit donc rapidement dans la chambre du garçon afin de l'attendre.

Stiles descendait les escaliers pour aller à la rencontre de son père. Celui ci était dans la cuisine assis devant une canette de soda.

- Papa tu n'étais pas de garde jusqu'à demain matin ? Lança-t-il  
- Si, mais je n'avais pas la tête à rester travailler.. D'un signe de la tête il lui montra un dossier sur le plan de travail.

-C'est ?  
- Le dossier m'a été faxé par le Shérif de Phoenix. C'est arrivé avant hier, un camion leur est rentré dedans. Au première analyse le chauffeur du camion était saoul.

Stiles regardait le dossier, lorsque ses yeux furent attirés par une annotation. Le chauffeur du camion était décédé, attaqué par une bête sauvage au poste de police. Attaqué par une bête sauvage dans un poste de police … Cela lui semblait vraiment bizarre.

- P'pa ? … Ça arrive souvent les attaques sauvages dans des cellules ?  
- Je ne pense pas, surtout si la caméra de celle ci est arraché juste avant.  
- Ouais.

Il reposa le dossier,et prit une petite bouteille d'eau dans le frigidaire.

-Tu m'excuseras j'ai des devoirs à finir. Je ne mangerai pas ici ce soir, on a prévu un truc avec Scott. Je risque de rentrer tard.  
- Ok. Je vais essayer d'appeler Anton de mon coté .

Stiles remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita dans sa chambre en fermant soigneusement sa porte derrière lui.

- On mange dehors ? Lui lança Derek qui n'avait perdu aucune miette de la conversation.  
- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes.  
- Ce n'était pas vraiment une porte. Rigola-t-il.  
- Bref si t'as tout entendu, que penses-tu de cette attaque ? Est-ce qu'il y a des loup-garous en Arizona ?  
- La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler d'un loup-garou là bas, c'était un Alpha solitaire. Et il était seul, pas vraiment un Oméga, mais pas vraiment un Alpha non plus.  
- Ouais. Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu attaquer ce chauffeur. Je veux dire c'est doté d'une intelligence tout de même, au point d'arracher la seule caméra qui aurait pu l'inculper.

- J'en sais rien Stiles. On peut regarder sur les registres de Peter les créatures d'Arizona mais honnêtement je ne pense pas que ça change grand chose si ? Je veux dire ce mec à foncé dans la voiture de ton oncle et de ta tante, il a rendu ton cousin orphelin de père et de mère. Il n'a que ce qu'il méritait, non ?!  
- Vrai . On manges où ce soir alors ?  
- Parce que tu comptes vraiment manger dehors..  
- Je m'étais dit que mon petit ami me ferait bien un truc à manger mais je ne pense pas que dans ma cuisine ça passe, et que dans celle de la vieille maison ça soit le top non plus. Du coup tu pourrais m'inviter à dîner ouais.  
- Tu ne perds pas le nord.  
- Moi ? Jamais. Il pouffa de rire.  
- Il y a un petit resto mexicain que je connais qui est vraiment bon, ça te dit ?  
- Carrément.

Derek se leva et alla se poster à coté de la fenêtre. Il lança à Stiles

- Je t'attends en bas .

A peine avait il dit ça, qu'il était passé par la fenêtre. Stiles maintenant seul dans la chambre se regarda dans le miroir, il remit sa chemise en place et s'appliqua un peu de musc sur les clavicules.  
Il descendit les escaliers tranquillement, alla saluer son père dans le salon puis sortit de la maison.

Ce soir là, il faisait doux. Pas vraiment froid, mais pas vraiment chaud non plus, la température était convenable et le vent aussi. Ni trop fort, ni trop doux, juste une petite brise rafraîchissante .

Il rejoignit la Jeep où Derek l'attendait déjà.

* * *

Bon j'attends vos commentaires sur ce passage. Ainsi que vos réactions par rapport à tout ça. Pour l'instant je peux seulement dire que ça promets n_n

You'll see. XOXO


End file.
